


suspended disbelief

by hallaburger



Series: The Shibari Log [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Silver, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Suspension Bondage, Top Flint, oh i also forgot, seriously how many fucking tags can i possibly squish into this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallaburger/pseuds/hallaburger
Summary: Flint wraps the rope around Silver’s wrists, just as Joji showed him–wrap, tuck the rope under, pull it through, wrap again. Flint is a quick study when it comes to knots, and for that he is grateful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> aka, [ElDiablito](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF) enabled the ever-loving shit out of me and now I've written not only my first Black Sails fic, but also my first shibari fic. hooraaaaayyy. I'd say nobody asked for this, but El very explicitly asked for it. And then told me to post it here, too. 
> 
> this is also posted on tumblr, [here](http://babystormpilot.tumblr.com/post/151618223397/suspended-disbelief).

They have to use the little stable out behind Miranda’s house. In the planning stages of this venture, Flint had originally thought to do it on the ship, but Joji insisted there would not be enough room, and even the gentle rocking of the waves would make it more trouble than it’s worth. From there, Flint had thought to set up in the house itself, but upon closer inspection, they found no exposed beams or places they could anchor and have it hold well enough. So, the stable it is–the two horses that regularly take up residence there are out for the day. Flint doesn’t want to sully their innocent sensibilities with what he has planned. 

Yesterday, Joji encouraged him to take some time beforehand to center himself, to breathe and clear his head, to visualize what he hoped to achieve–a sort of rehearsal, for what is to come. Joji has been instrumental in Flint’s development, guiding him and encouraging him in this. Any question Flint has asked (though it took some time for him to get over his self-consciousness and actually _ask_ ), Joji has calmly and willingly answered to the best of his knowledge. Flint supposes he owes him for that. Now, as he stands in the empty barn, awaiting Joji’s arrival with Silver, Flint focuses on breathing. His nerves sing with nervous energy, and he closes his eyes, breathing deeply and exhaling slowly to calm himself. He must be confident, or this will not work. He must be precise, or the knots may not hold. He opens his eyes, shakes out his hands, and approaches the pile of rope bundles that Joji has left on the hay bale between the stalls. It’s softer rope than most of what’s on the ship, and Flint is grateful again for Joji’s guidance, as he would have used anything on hand, and likely done both himself and Silver injury for it. This is cotton rope, weathered and treated differently from the hemp on the ship. 

He takes one bundle and unravels it, and he folds it in half before tossing the ends over the crossbeam above him. If he has some prep work done, maybe he’ll feel more at ease once his subject finally arrives. It shouldn’t be much longer–they’d agreed on midday and now the sun is blistering overhead. Flint draws another deep breath to settle the butterflies that spring up at that thought and makes a few knots to anchor the rope to the beam. He tugs on it a few times to make sure it’s secure, and then there’s a knock on the barn door. He startles a little, but breathes, and once he’s centered himself again, he goes to slide the door open. 

Joji is there, taciturn as ever, and beside him is John Silver, barely concealing a shit-eating grin. John knows what’s going on, they’ve talked about the prospect of doing this at length for some time now. Even though neither Flint nor Joji told him that it would be happening _today_ , surely John is on to them. 

Flint jerks his head, gesturing for them to come inside, and once they’re in, he slides the door shut. 

“Well this is quite the setup,” Silver says, taking in the scene. “I notice the horses have been kind enough to give us the room.”  


“Are you going to talk the whole time, or shall I gag you?” Flint replies. His tone is firm, but it’s not sharp or violent. He wants to ease into things, but John needs to know who is in charge.   


Silver steps up to him, grinning and looking up at him through his eyelashes. “Why, James, you could just kiss me.”

Flint’s tongue brushes over his bottom lip as he considers this. A moment later, he catches John’s chin in his hand and tilts his head back until they’re eye-to-eye. “I could, yes. Perhaps you will get a kiss when you’ve earned one.”

He can feel the way that makes John shiver beneath him, he sees the way his pupils dilate just a little, the way his nostrils flare. Flint is in a position of power on a daily basis, but none of that makes him thrill quite like this. It’s another kind of power–a more heady, rewarding kind, to have power over someone’s pleasure. He can hardly wait to see the rope against John’s skin, hear him gasping and begging to come. The thought makes his cock twitch in his trousers. “Shirt off. Quickly,” he says, releasing John and going over to the rope pile to choose another bundle. When he turns back around, John is still standing there in his shirt, looking a little dumbfounded. “What did I say?”

“Joji’s still here,” John protests weakly.   


Flint nods. “He will be assisting us today. He will only step in if I ask him to. Now strip. I don’t want to ask again.” He glances over at Joji, who stands sentinel against the door. Joji nods imperceptibly–he approves, Flint is doing well so far. As Flint unravels the bundle in his hands, he watches as John moves over to rest his crutch against the hay. He leans against the beam between the stalls and tugs his shirt free from his trousers, then whisks it over his head. Flint can’t resist that bare skin, and steps closer to touch. John’s breath catches in his throat as Flint’s palm presses against his chest, then moves down to his tight belly. “Hands behind your back,” Flint orders, and Silver tucks his hands behind him, lacing his fingers together. Flint leans in, and kisses Silver’s cheek. “I won’t let you fall,” he murmurs into Silver’s ear. “Do you trust me?”

John nods, turning his face to try and catch Flint’s lips, but he’s out of reach too quickly. 

“I need to hear you say it.”  


John sighs, impatient. “I trust you.”

“Good,” Flint replies, grabbing him by the hips and spinning him around so that his chest is against the beam instead. Flint wraps the rope around Silver’s wrists, just as Joji showed him–wrap, tuck the rope under, pull it through, wrap again. Joji told him that this reduces the strain on the wrists and minimizes the potential for injury, especially given that soon, Silver will be off the floor. Flint loops the rope through Silver’s bent elbows and wraps it around his chest, recalling the way it had looked when Joji did it. Flint is a quick study when it comes to knots, and for that he is grateful. Once he is satisfied with this bit of binding–Silver’s hands tied, and the doubled-up rope in one section wrapped three times above Silver’s nipples, and another matching section below them–he turns Silver around again. John sways a little, off-balance on his one leg, but Flint has a steady hold on him and won’t let him fall.   


“Do you trust me?”  


John nods, breathless. “I trust you.”

Flint leans in to capture John’s lips with his, licking into his mouth and exchanging ragged breaths. Flint’s got one hand supporting Silver, and the other is tangled in Silver’s curls, and John is moaning open-mouthed against Flint’s lips. “Please,” he whines, and he’s so desperate for _something_  that Flint isn’t quite sure he knows what he’s begging for. Flint unwinds his hand from John’s hair, and his fingers instead move down to tug sharply on a nipple. Silver cries out, his back arching so fast that Flint almost can’t catch him in time. 

“Easy,” Flint says, as John thrashes his head from side to side, squirming as his fingertips torment John’s nipples. “Just relax.”  


John’s breath comes in little hiccups as he tries to stay still, but Flint’s relentless rolling and tugging is too much, and he sags against the arm holding him up. Flint eases up, his hand moving instead to undo Silver’s trousers. It takes some maneuvering, but with a little effort, he manages to get the trousers down Silver’s hips, where gravity takes them the rest of the way to the dusty floor. Flint palms John’s stiff and already-weeping cock, and John lets out his breath in little aborted sobs.   


“Don’t worry,” Flint says. “Not much longer now. You’re doing so well. It’s amazing, how little you have to say when you’re trying not to come.”  


“I can t-try to be more talkative, if you like,” Silver manages.   


Flint barks out a laugh. “I don’t think so.” He pulls his hand away and leaves John leaning against the beam while he goes to get two more bundles of rope. He makes quick work of this setup, tying anchoring sections around John’s thighs, high up hear his groin. On John’s good leg, he adds another section just above the knee. Once he’s finished, Flint looks over to Joji. “Help me lift him?” 

“Lift?” Silver echoes, a hint of worry in his voice. “What d’you mean, lift?”  


He doesn’t get an answer. Joji steps forward and stands opposite Flint, and before John can protest, the two of them are picking him up and carrying him to the center of the room, where Flint has already prepared the rope hanging from the crossbeam. Flint checks to make sure Joji has Silver secure in his arms before stepping away to rig up the bonds that will keep Silver suspended in midair. He has to get the height just right, or it will all be for nothing, so he checks several times as he works to make sure that Joji is holding Silver at the right level. Flint has to add a sort of rope harness when he realizes the weight distribution will be off, and he tries not to imagine Silver as cargo, bound up and being hauled below deck. Once he’s fashioned the harness and Joji double-checks the knots, they both look at each other. Joji glances down to Silver, who’s quivering just slightly. 

“John?” Flint murmurs. “Still with me?”  


“Yes,” comes the reply.  


“Alright. We’re going to step away now,” Flint warns him. “You’re well-supported, you’re not going anywhere.”  


John whimpers and his toes curl. His fingers fidget against each other. He nods.

“One, two–”  


And then they move out of the way, and John lets out a soft, surprised cry as he’s left swaying in midair. Flint would be lying if he says he isn’t worried, for just a moment, that the bonds won’t hold, but they do, and he’s terribly pleased with himself. Joji returns to stand guard at the door, and Flint’s mouth waters at the sight of John, hanging there, spread out for him and totally at his mercy. Flint goes to the hay bale once more, this time to grab the ceramic jar full of oil. He tugs out the cork and dips his fingers in, sliding his thumb over them when he’s finished to coat them as evenly as possible. “John, I am going to have Joji blindfold you. Are you still with me?”

“Yes! Please, oh fuck please,” Silver gasps, trying to squirm around so he can see Flint. Joji steps forward, and before Silver can get sight of him, Joji’s tied a length of fabric around his head, covering his eyes.  


As soon as Joji steps back again, Flint moves forward and presses his slick fingers between the halves of John’s moon-round ass. Flint is sorely tempted to spank him, just to see the way that brown skin would turn hot and pink, but he doesn’t. He will, if Silver needs correcting, or if Silver begs him to, but he will not do it unsolicited. He finds John’s hole and as his fingertips apply pressure, John whimpers. 

“Relax, John,” Flint says, resting his free hand on Silver’s ass to soothe him. “Relax and let me in.”

Silver’s breathing is loud and labored, but he manages to obey, his muscles going as slack as he can allow them. A moment later, Flint’s fingers are slipping inside him, pushing desperate cries out of his chest. Flint pauses, stilling his hand. “Am I hurting you, John?”

“Nooo,” Silver whines in reply.  


“Then you need to be quiet,” Flint orders. He shakes his head. “Even without any words to say, you’re mouthy as shit.”  


John shivers and lets his head hang down as Flint resumes stretching him. Flint is gentle and thorough, and more than once, he brushes his fingertips against Silver’s prostate, making his spine go rigid. “I won’t let you come until I’m good and ready,” Flint assures him. Once Flint has successfully gotten three fingers inside him without much resistance, he steps back and undoes his trousers. He moves in front of John and pets his hair, careful not to move the blindfold. “I have a gift for you, John,” he purrs as Silver presses into his touch. 

“Mmm?” Silver hums.  


“Open your mouth,” Flint orders, finding his voice husky and ragged. Silver obeys with a soft whimper, and Flint guides his heavy cock between Silver’s lips. Flint gasps hard as John slides his tongue against his cock–it always seems to take him by surprise, how good Silver is at this. “That’s it,” Flint praises him, “get me good and ready for you.” He gives a few shallow thrusts into John’s mouth, holding his head in place. After too short a time, he can feel himself nearly on the edge, so he pulls his cock out of John’s mouth and breathes.   


“Are you ready for me?” he asks.  


“Please, James,” Silver moans. “Fuck, I _need_ you.”  


Flint resumes his place behind Silver and carefully spreads him. He presses the blunt head of his cock against Silver’s entrance, adding some of his own spit to slick the way even further, and with a few short pushes, he slides home as his cry harmonizes with John’s. He knows it’s going to be over too soon, but he can’t help himself. He takes hold of the ropes and uses them as leverage, pulling John back onto his cock over and over. His brow is tight with dogged determination, chasing his orgasm and Silver’s. He widens his stance a little, trying to get a better angle, and it takes him a few tries, but then Silver yelps and his back arches, and Flint knows he’s found it. He pounds relentlessly into John, seeking that perfect place every time, and he hits it more often than not. 

“Fuck, James, I’m going to come,” Silver wheezes, shaking his head.  


“Do it,” Flint growls. “Fucking do it, let me feel you.”  


Flint doesn’t let up the pace, and after a handful of well-placed thrusts, Silver is bellowing, shooting ropes of come all over the barn floor. Seeing that, watching the way Silver waters the earth with his come, makes Flint dizzy, and he lets out a long groan as he pulls Silver back onto his cock, burying his own seed as deep into Silver’s belly as possible. It takes a few moments for his orgasm to subside, but when it does, he leans over Silver, kisses between his shoulder blades, and catches his breath. 

“You are so beautiful,” he says softly, undoing the blindfold and tossing it away.   


“I’m going to require a full-body massage after this if you expect me to be doing any kind of ship work,” Silver replies, huffing out a laugh.  


Flint, glad for being given a reason, gives his ass a hard smack.

**Author's Note:**

> all my knowledge of bondage i owe to Van Darkholme. go watch a kinkmen video, it's fun AND educational!
> 
>  
> 
> [come throw prompts at me](http://babystormpilot.tumblr.com)


End file.
